


Black Sea

by Cyanes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 1920sAU, M/M, POV, a little long, they stand opposite first but it will be a happy ending?
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanes/pseuds/Cyanes
Summary: We can't change out past,but maybe we have chance to change future.Arthur once saved Javier,and now Javier pays him back.He's very grateful but Arthur'll never know the truth.





	Black Sea

1.

太阳照进了书房里，Arthur在办公椅上睁开眼，1924年的春天来的比想象中的要早，现在是六点整，四月二十日，复活节。在他醒来的时候他便意识到了这件事。突然，仿佛世界也随之苏醒过来，声音开始从四面八方涌来，电话听筒在刺耳的尖叫声里颤抖，圣沃尔夫教堂的钟声从半开的窗户缝隙中钻入房间，其间夹杂着马蹄敲打地面的闷响。他没有立刻起身，继续趴在桌上，也不想让铃声停下，固然吵得人头疼不假，可如果没有应答，迟早对面会自己放弃。粘在台灯上的便条沾满了咖啡的污渍，剩下的数字弄不清是日期还是电话号码，这是个平淡无奇，轻飘飘而又寻常的清晨，明尼阿波利斯的清晨，旧报纸堆在桌角，上面是用细绳捆好的信件，等待扔进壁炉烧成灰。他想了一会，为什么这些陈年旧事还积压在这里，连同前夜还没来得及收拾的餐盘，每天晚上合眼前他都想过要好好整理，把不再需要的部分清理掉，但这大概和他计划要戒烟戒酒一样，在念头滚过脑海后便再也没有动静。

钢笔搁在笔记本上，笔尖悬在半空，纸页上有好几滴墨水的痕迹，Arthur伸出手，把它拽过来，往后翻了几页，将所有弄脏的部分尽数撕下，揉成纸团，扔进了垃圾桶里。不知何时，电话的铃声停下了，空气中隐约还残留着嗡嗡的回声，大约电话线里还有未竟的尾音。说不清酒杯里的琥珀色是原本威士忌的颜色还是来自阳光所涂抹的金色，玻璃杯放在窗台上，透彻圆润的水珠还挂在杯壁上，那里面的液体确实所剩无几，否则光看这副美丽的景象，确实还挺诱人的。如果他现在站起身来，走过去拿起酒杯，把里面的存物饮尽，然后推开窗，让阳光尽数落进房间里，或许也能顺便让他的脑子里的冷僻角落温暖起来。

还留在记忆里的都是些荒唐的碎梦，同现时现地的事情并没有什么相干，只需要再清醒点，就能把这堆碎片暂时驱赶出去。很老，很早的故事，他早已熟悉了这种永远也没个止境的压抑感，如今早就习以为常，神经麻木了之后，无论如何刺激都不会再引起反应。所以他仍然保持仰躺的姿势，双眼望着天花板，黄铜灯架的边缘早已被磨损的看不出原本的颜色，依然还有电流留在灯泡内，那些焦黑的粉末涂满了透明的玻璃，碳化的金属丝，无法承受电流一次次冲刷的重负，或许其中还有被困在里面，最终撞的头破血流也找不到出口的小虫，只能徒劳的死在狭小的微妙世界之中。

他向来不是个多愁善感的人，只是被困在这座城市中，很难控制内心滋生的阴影，尤其是端详这房间中过于熟悉的陈设，每件东西摆放的位置、形状和细节他都了如指掌，很遗憾，他拥有过于充分的空闲时间了，秒针每往前移动一小格，机械齿轮转动的咔哒响声都在提醒他此刻的处境。这本身就无法让人心平气和。

斜对面的房门开了，铰链发出颤抖似的哀鸣，这也是这栋屋子的特点，衰老，垂朽，如同在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，看似坚固的墙壁实际上也不能提供多少保护。但也是他能找到的唯一的容身之处，Arthur眯起眼睛，让朦胧的视线逐渐聚焦到了不远的前方，端着咖啡杯的年轻人今天早晨只穿了件衬衫，胸口的扣子全没扣在了它们原本该在的地方，衣领半敞，黑发披散在肩上，从他那副睡眼朦胧地样子来看，估计还没清醒过来。他挽起了右手的衣袖，白色棉布的长袖睡衣上尽是皱巴巴的痕迹，上面还有汗渍和油污。记起昨天晚上发生的事情，他这个样子倒也不奇怪，只不过Arthur也知道他是个多么在乎自己形象的人。他从椅子上直起身来，注视着面前这人摇摇晃晃地走到画框下面，后背靠在立柜上，摸索着拿起水壶，给自己倒了小半杯水。

“早，Javier。”

Arthur动了动嘴唇，喉咙还是很痛，难得发出声音，每挤出一个音节，仿佛都有把锯子在他的声带上反复拉扯，即便他知道那股铁锈味应该是他的错觉。后背也很痛，他伸了个懒腰，舒展身体，目光随Javier的动作移动。当他举起手臂，向后挥去的时候，他感觉肩膀上的伤口已经没那么痛了，想到前些天换药的时候，他从镜子里看见后背的弹孔也已经开始愈合，或许再过不久，扣动扳机时他便不会苦于火药爆燃时的后坐力会令枪口上仰，丢失准心。生活总在你即将自暴自弃的时候突然伸出手来拉了你一把，但不到最后关头，人永远不知道它是想令你重拾信心，还是预备在更深的地方推你下去，他也说不准，不过多次机会总不是坏事。

“Arthur，呃……Buenos días。”

Javier的嗓音中带着软绵绵的，近似于撒娇般的亲密感，八成是还没完全清醒，极度困倦，因为他的墨西哥口音也变得格外浓重，“早上好。”他猜他本想这么说，只是脑子还不太好使，没找出英语里同样的单词，索性就遵循本能。两人一起住了这么段时间，Arthur多少也学会了几句常用的西班牙语，他不太会说，不过也足够理解日常对话的含义了。这就够了。

凌晨时分，他记得很清楚，3点15分左右，毕竟从头到尾他根本就没有真正睡着过，小部分是因为疼痛，尽管Javier给他设法弄来了些止疼药，他本该吞下浅黄色小圆片，回到床上休息，可他现在还坐在桌子前面，日记本摊开，上面写满了他的推测，整件事的真相还是深埋在迷雾后面的大理石墓碑，这就是大部分的原因所在，想想这个，想想那个，钢笔无意识的划出含义不明的痕迹，从某种意义上说，他的脑子完全没有思考，只是在努力克服焦虑的状态——如果这算焦虑的话——他一直能听到自己牙齿摩擦的声音，下牙咬着上嘴唇，嘴唇又紧紧闭在一块，像是缄默无声的祷告。

睡眠成为了间歇性的调剂，断断续续地将他从荒诞的幻觉中拽出来，重新放回安全的现实中。屋子里很安静，是他十九年来从来没有体会过的安静，除了某次因为重伤在医院里昏迷了整整三个月，他实在不记得自己还有何时能像这样平静的一个人待着。Arthur拿起纸页，对折成巴掌大小，塞到了当天的报纸底下。在月光下，油墨印刷的黑色标题仿佛也在闪闪发光，明尼阿波利斯下周将举办一次大型展览，议员和副总统都会到场，日子还在继续，他翻到背面，版面上同样没有提到半个月前在码头发生的凶杀案，现在，他双眼紧闭，举起右手揉搓着太阳穴，不是在思考，他不想思考，对于目前这个被几乎整个城市追杀的无家可归的Arthur·Morgan来说，这里就是天堂。

天堂，Arthur笑自己，我他妈到底在想什么？

处在这种境况之中，外界的任何声音都会被无限的放大，每逢街道或走廊上传来什么动静，Arthur总会防范于未然似的屏住呼吸。男人、女人，带着恶意，一无所知，或只是普通的住户，靠些微的区别判断出陌生人的来意，这是戏法的一部分，他干起来驾轻就熟。左轮就放在手边的抽屉里，上好了子弹，随时可以开枪，每当他的指尖划过黄铜的把手，他的视线就忍不住飘往卧室的方向，这地方毕竟不属于他这样的人；好景能维持多久，谁也说不清楚。

是夜，半月洒下冰冷的光，街道上寒风劲吹，他闭上眼又睁开，某些难以释怀的矛盾在思绪中纠缠。剩下的问题已经不是光坐在桌子前面思考就能搞清楚的。只是因为他对外界的所有感知都来自于报纸上的边角和Javier带回来的讯息，如今这场环绕着他的战争所引起的回响只有手中纸页的沙沙声，黑暗，除了黑暗别无他物，万物都在漆黑如旧中运行，既等不到希望，也看不到任何解决的方法。

Arthur轻轻叹了口气，这十几天来，他曾在放在警长办公桌的收据上瞥见的那条地址始终在脑海里徘徊，熟悉的笔迹加上所指向的混乱的街道，甚至精确到汽车旅馆的房间门牌号。他的腿已经能正常行走，几乎能，Javier还是不让他出门，如往常一样，止疼药和干净的绷带从没断过，天知道他到底是从哪弄来的。他知道这样拖下去的结果只是慢性死亡，Javier只是担心他的安全，他却不想再害死一个人——第四个。

陡然间，他听到了什么。

最先冲入耳膜的是剧烈的喘息声，脚步落在地面上的回响格外沉重，相当慌乱，好像背后有什么在追赶不休，那是Javier的声音，在走道上跌跌撞撞的前进，好几次都差点摔倒在地。他知道房外的地面是木头的，像砖石一样结实，用肮脏的看不清原本纹路的木板拼接而成，凿进铁钉，这里阴暗潮湿，常年见不到日光，因此总是有像是血迹般的痕迹留在上面。声音在地板上引起震动，连带房间里仿佛也掀起了小小的风暴。Arthur站起身，望着漆黑的门廊。他什么也看不见。背后的窗户同样摇动的簌簌作响，明尼苏达的风，永不平息。

门被打开的时候来回晃动了好几下，阴影闪动，像极了坟头的土被反复翻弄，他刚走到门口便听见皮鞋在地板上拖动的声音，有什么人正朝开门的方向走来，Arthur皱起眉，他看清了扶着墙喘息不已的人形阴影，正是本该在床上睡觉的Javier，他的头发散乱，发带也不知去了哪里，透过垂在脸前，被汗水浸透的发丝，他的眼神既惊恐又兴奋。那种冒险成功后闪动着明亮光芒的兴奋感，是死里逃生的恐惧无法掩盖的，他熟悉这种表情。

“发生什么了？”

确认没有人追来后，Arthur才收起枪，用没有受伤的手扶起浑身颤抖个不停的Javier。像是抓到了救命稻草，Javier双手用力攥住Arthur的手臂，几乎整个人都挂在他的身上，他把脸颊贴在了Arthur胸口，汗水很快也浸湿了他的衬衣，说不清是疲惫还是后怕，可能二者皆有，过了好一会儿，他才慢慢抬起头，Arthur能够理解，他还年轻，很多事情并不是光从书和电影上就能了解到的。

“是警察。”

Javier喘气的声音很大，Arthur赶紧反手把门关上，扶着他在门旁的椅子上坐下。他本想去倒杯水，可Javier还是不肯放手，他只得待在那儿，安抚似的拍着他的手臂。渐渐的，体温开始恢复正常，房间里那股又冷又恶心的感觉再度袭来，这儿是藏身处，是洞穴，他听见玻璃上传来砂石撞上后的清脆响声，叮叮当当，如同子弹壳落地。

“但是……他没追上我，我把他甩掉了。”

Javier的语气里充满了莫名的自豪，他又咳嗽了几声，喉咙里重重咽下了口水。Arthur能感觉到呼吸的气流拍在他的手臂上，灼热中带着潮湿的水珠。这话并不能舒缓心里多少忧虑，他可以不在乎自己的命，但Javier的又是另当别论了。所幸，就和Javier说的一样，Arthur微微撇过头，看见自己掌心中只有粘稠的汗水，这令他的心稍微放了下来。

逐渐干涸的液体固然令人感到不舒服，可没有血，没有已经干了的血和到处流淌的血，他已经看够了旁人的血，还有倒在地上，额头中多了个弹孔的躯体。确实，生命没有高低贵贱，他们都是终有一死的普通人类，这次Javier只是跑过十几条街道，累的精疲力尽，Arthur把他扶上床，沾到枕头的那瞬间他就昏睡过去。除去手指还搭在他的衣袖上，倒在床上的年轻人看上去就像具了无生气的尸体。

现在，Arthur坐在桌前，这个清晨像往常一样平静，Javier正将衬衫的扣子重新解开又扣上，他一直想着昨夜发生的事，想着Javier是如何逃过警察的追捕，奇怪的是，他本以为在发生了枪击案后，全城的警察都是随身佩枪，他的视线落在了桌角，那儿放着药瓶，上面是橡皮塞，褐色的玻璃包裹着苦涩的液体，瓶身上有磕碰的痕迹。不要空腹喝药，他想起Javier第一次把药瓶拿给他的样子，眼神里充满了同样的兴奋，墨绿的长颈瓶躺在掌心。

终于，Javier抬起头，他将头发拢到脑后，熟练地束好，“想吃点什么？我去做薄煎饼。”他问道。

Arthur其实压根不饿，“好啊。”他说。

 

2.

John的双手搁在桌上，透过窗，他注视着人来人往的街道，面前的盘子中是还剩大半块的面包，这是个温暖和煦的上午，空气中弥漫着若有若无的花香，还是初春，但街两旁的花坛里隐约已经能看见半开的花瓣。他很热，衬衫的后背全湿透了，尼龙背带压在肩上，那儿早就磨破了皮，如今汗水正在伤口上无声蔓延，疼痛伴随着针刺般的瘙痒，可他连伸出手，调整一下背带的位置都懒得动。尽管气温还在上升，他的心却无比冰冷，愤怒早已冷却为了自责，自责……还有什么？想到昨晚发生的事，John忍不住捏紧拳头，模糊的火焰摇摇晃晃，如果他更果断些，现在也不至于垂头丧气坐在路边，不知接下来该去哪。

差一点，他敢发誓，就差那么一点，或许整件事的错误就在于那个墨西哥小崽子比他想得要跑得快的多，他看起来挺文弱的，完全料想不到是如此敏捷灵活的类型。好几次John确信自己的手已经碰到他的衣领，可他还是像条鲶鱼般溜走了，留在他手上的只有撕下的半片布料，上面满是汗水和污渍，又湿又软，仿佛也在嘲笑着他的失败。而他只能站在原地，注视原本触手可及的身影钻过狭窄的小巷，接连翻过堆积的垃圾袋和潮湿的栅栏，在路灯照射不到的阴暗转角里消失的无影无踪。

他在港口那间改造成酒吧的仓库门口蹲了四夜，总算是等到和照片上几乎一模一样的男人。高高瘦瘦，留两撇小胡子，穿着件白色的衬衫，外面套了件深蓝色的风衣，黑发在脑后束成辫子；他正将什么东西揣进内兜中。John小心地从货运箱后面探出半个身子，夜风将他的头发向后吹去，他眯起眼睛，仔细打量，这人的脸确实叫人过目难忘。港口本身不大，海岸的弧线也柔和平静，海浪声在星空下徘徊，本来空旷是件好事，他能将一切尽收眼底，但现在恐怕他只要稍微凑的近点就会引起目标的疑心。正因如此，他比预想的起跑距离要远了不少，那家伙的反应也足够迅速，当听见身后传来异常的动静，没有丝毫犹豫，立刻拔腿就跑。

他的佩枪留在了办公室的抽屉里，不然他至少能打断对方的腿，让那个混蛋在流血致死前把他知道的事情全部吐出来。这种赌气的想象没有任何用处，否则他早就已经找出了陷害Arthur的主谋，并且将他绳之以法。John将视线转到了店里，他招了招手，喊来了服务员，又点了半份三明治和一杯咖啡，面包烤的太硬，无从下口。现在，哪怕一点微小的动静都能点燃他的满腹怒气，而怒气是他最不缺也最不需要的东西。他需要冷静，John屏住呼吸，闭上眼，用力地将食指和中指抵在眉心揉搓，酸涩和疼痛涌了上来，他深吸一口气，感觉眼角有生理性的液体涌出。

咖啡落在了桌上。

目标被惊动了，这是无法挽回的结局，John将糖倒进黑色的液体中，拿起勺子开始搅拌。不过从反应来看，搞不好他找对了人，要不就是心中也有些见不得人的秘密。谁都有秘密，惨白的蒸汽升腾而起，滚烫的液体中，沸腾起一个又一个气泡，旋即又回归到荡漾的波纹之中，倘若他行事正直，怎么会半夜跑到这种专卖私酒的地方去？John盯着面前的小巧瓷杯，平息下来的水面倒映着他的脸，面无表情，眉头紧锁，牵动起脸颊旁的伤痕，看起来既茫然又无助。

全城的警察都在追查Arthur的下落，可除了他之外，整个警局没有人相信Arthur是无辜的。一个加入黑帮还犯下了不少事的前警察，简直是将凶手两个字写在了脸上，更何况不少人都亲眼见到Arthur出现在了仓库附近，金发的男人，披了件黑色风衣，随后枪声响起，地上多了三具尸体。不然他还能去那里干嘛？那儿也没有地方给他喝咖啡。警笛响了一整夜，可半个月过去，没有人找到Arthur，他消失了，从这个世界上彻头彻尾的，就像从未存在过。

窗外飞过一只鸽子，静悄悄的停在落地窗的底部，鸟儿左右摇晃着摆动脑袋，紧张的四处张望，随即抖动翅膀，悄无声息地跃到了消防栓上。

你要冷静，John放下咖啡杯，喝下岩浆的感觉不外如是，他对自己说，除了你之外，还有谁能帮助那个蠢货呢？

有人在拖延搜查的进展，至今为止警员们只是封锁了通向外界的所有出路，并没有在全城挨家挨户的搜查，他隐约猜到是谁的授意，但显然这人不想看到Arthur活着出现在公众面前，这不是单纯的栽赃陷害，而是杀人灭口，任何动机都需要激发的突破口，不过话说回来，他现在也不是要挖出埋藏的黑幕，有人给了他这条线索，无论出于什么目的，他也只能继续穷追不舍。

他从口袋里拿出已经变得皱巴巴的照片，摊平放在桌上。

Javier·Escuella，墨西哥人，他把黑白相纸翻到背面，上面简要的写下他的个人信息，1918年来到美国，1920年在这座城市定居。Arthur曾经救过他的命，John听他讲过，故事的发展没有任何新鲜的地方，不外乎是枪手和同伴们抢劫了游轮，结果在底层货仓里遇到了这个被警卫发现的偷渡者，如果来晚一步，太平洋海底就多了个被喂鱼的倒霉鬼。不知是出于什么心理，Arthur并没有多浪费一颗子弹，反倒是把他领了回去。很长一段时间里，他记得，他起码从自己的前同事那儿听过三十件关于墨西哥人水土不服的笑话故事。考虑到这点，John倒是不奇怪Arthur会躲在他的家里，但问题就在于此：如果连他都能想到这一点，为什么至今还没有人找到Arthur？就连这张照片也是他的局长单独把他喊到办公室，私下里塞给他的。

“我知道你关心他，”面无表情的黑发男人驻足档案柜前，办公桌上还放着他们三个人的合影，每个走进来的人都能看得见，他也从来不避讳这点（至于有多少人能进来，那是另外的事了），他记得那是他刚入职的时候，Arthur特地请摄影师来拍的纪念照片，年轻的他的脸上还没有这些刺眼的伤疤，“我很抱歉，”沙哑的声音中听不出多少感情变化，“但在我这个位置上，我也没有什么能做的。”

“是的，Dutch。”他点点头，目光从照片上移开了。

“我这里有条线索，应该能帮我们找到Arthur。”我们，John皱起眉，Dutch喜欢用这个词，特别是在私底下，“你去调查一下这个人，他或许知道Arthur现在在哪。然后我们就能想办法确保他的安全。”

后半句他将信将疑，Arthur实际上是在为Dutch做事，只有他们三个人知道，他还是接过照片，收进口袋里。要对其他人保密，Dutch的声音很低，就好像头顶的日光灯管里都藏着窃听器一样，如果不是他看见他的嘴唇确实在开合，John还以为自己出现了幻听。

“别惊动任何人，当你有消息的时候，向我报告。”

John点头应下，他的双眼直视向Dutch的眼睛，“我知道。”他很早就发现，如果在说话的时候毫不掩饰的看着对方，对面很容易就会相信你做出的承诺，“没问题，我得先去调查一下。”

现在，他觉得自己的鱼竿上钓上了条鲨鱼，只是他还说不好这条鲨鱼会不会把他一口吞掉。然而John觉得自己所处的位置或许更有利些，鲨鱼顶多扯断鱼线溜走，而不会跳上岸来把他也拽进海里。当然，事情也不总是如此——他沉思着，Dutch、Javier，还有失踪的Arthur和真正的凶手——看不见的线将他们缠绕起来，尽管没有什么征兆，可未知的警惕感在脑海里拨动的警铃大作，想要活得比别人久，你得学会相信自己的感觉。

就比如说，他觉得在关于Arthur这件事上，搞不好这个墨西哥人和他的立场更加一致。Dutch当然也想找到Arthur不假，可到底是想让他闭上嘴，还是确保他的安全，尽管不愿意承认，他的第一直觉永远是指向前者。

John抬起头，看着清晨的天空，一缕黄色和浅红色的云快速飘过，透过两片云彩模糊的间隙，他看到了太阳，淡淡的朝日镶嵌在烟囱的浓雾所分割出的上空，就在血红色的砖墙的正上方。John站起身，付了钱，顺便抽走了张报纸。他还得去上班，意料之中，上面也没有新的消息，某些往事悄然飘过脑海，但那么多年过去了，他早就不是需要Arthur照顾的小弟弟，十四五岁的时候，他喜欢跟在Arthur的后面，冲着他傻笑，在铁轨上跑来跑去，每次都被不耐烦的哥哥抱了下来，放到旁边。曾经他以为总有一天他也能保护Arthur，可现实中上演的一切总在不断推翻他的想法。

不管怎么说，抢在其他人之前找到Arthur，就是他目前唯一的目标了。

 

3.

后来的事情他已经记不太清楚了，Arthur趴在桌上，迷迷糊糊的又睡了很久。醒来时只觉得空气湿润，日光柔和，就连盖在肩上的毛毯都散发着某种温暖又好闻的气味——这种味道不太好形容，好像是楼下的厨房刚出炉了一整排面包，不过略微有些烤糊了。萦绕在鼻尖的气息并不会引起食欲，正相反，他抬起头，指针停留在了正中往右小半格的位置，头脑还是昏沉沉的，可能是药效还没完全过去，他揉揉眼睛，坐了起来，把毛毯摘下来，挂在椅背上。太阳出来了，他感觉额角上冒出了汗水。

窗帘的缝隙间透入了狭长的光线，侧过头看去，窗外的天色隐约变为了湛蓝。Arthur想起来了，三个小时前他醒过一次，那时候太阳还没有升到最高，他在Javier的要求下喝了药，随后像往常那样，Arthur合上记事本，沉沉睡去，他不喜欢躺在床上，柔软的床铺令他无法确实的产生安全感，冰冷而又坚硬的桌子能让几乎不再工作的大脑尽快恢复清醒，就像现在这样，僵硬的颈椎和后背的酸痛能迅速将人从残存的梦境里拽出来，他还活着，又是新的一天。

桌上放着盘烤薄饼，还有杯咖啡，下面压了张便签（“我很快回来。”上面写着，后边还画了个笑脸，他把它抽了出来，放在手旁）。Javier不在，房内只剩死寂。和往常一样，他从不过问Javier的工作到底是什么，这四方墙壁和唯一进出的枫木房门将狭小的空间与外界的现实隔离开来，楼下的街道，远处的工厂，还有不时响起的汽笛声，它们像来自于另一个国度，而他漂浮在由海水环绕的孤岛上，在这里，只有Arthur·Morgan和Javier·Escuella，和其间激起的似有若无的感情涟漪。

三年后的重逢并没能消解掉曾经发生过的那些事，正如他永远不能忽视Javier眼睛里散发的光，倘若假装他不曾觉察到合上双眼后落在眉心额角的吻，不曾觉察到言辞暧昧的西班牙语歌词，允许被触及的范围上都覆盖了层朦胧的梦幻光芒，若是从旁人的角度来看，他们倒像是对躲进阁楼的恩爱鸳鸯。但仔细一想，再深一些的水面下尽是污浊的废料，谁也不愿把它搅出来。正如Javier从未主动提及自己每天的行踪，Arthur也心照不宣的没有考究过药品和食物的来历。在孤岛的中心，他们提起呼吸，等待着风暴的临近，一切却不可思议的寂静。

Arthur伸出手，拿起钢笔，慢慢从记忆里打捞起零落的碎片，将那条地址重新写了下来。每一笔都写的很重，力透纸背，笔尖在纸页上留下好几个小洞，墨水滴落在桌上，浇湿了印花桌布。

沉默的奉献是一种美德，正如他被告知那样。十几年如一日，他忠实地执行命令，相信自己是在保护这座城市的安全，确实，有时他也有疑问，但他从不主动提起。最开始他在彭萨科拉任职，然后是休斯顿、旧金山和明尼阿波利斯。年轻的他单纯又幼稚，却对拯救世界的浪漫主义说辞深信不疑，所以当新上任的副警长把他喊到办公室，向他谈了一通关于利他主义和奉献精神的废话，他的人生便彻底和这个叫Dutch van der Linde的美国人绑在一块。现在，他对这些夸大其词的演讲已经毫无兴趣，再因往事感到后悔也早就于事无补，他隐约知道Dutch在幕后干的勾当，多少也猜得到他有些见不得人的生意。Arthur只是假装一无所知，当Dutch让他离开警局，作为卧底加入明尼阿波利斯的黑帮时，他连理由都懒得问，当然，如果有心思刨根究底，他相信从警局长的嘴里能吐出好几种全然不同的理由，但Arthur没有这么做，他只是沉默的点了头，同时按照Dutch的要求，每月固定向他报告他所收集的情报，并且假装这些毫无意义的废话能多少改变点当地的环境。

于是，世界上同时存在着两个Arthur·Morgan，一个双手沾满鲜血，用酒精和香烟麻痹自己，另一个则尽力弥补过失，可世上哪有善恶分明这么简单的事，也没有计分板能精确的计算出一个人灵魂里的罪恶，他不信神，光是现世的命运就令他喘不过气，倘若再想到死后还要再应付这些东西，Arthur觉得自己着实是吃不消。热情、正义感、同情心，所有这些美好的品质都被消灭了。上次见到John的时候，面对对方的询问，他不过耸耸肩，说了句那又怎么样，人都是要死的。

想到John，Arthur叹了口气，他也很久没有见到John了。

自欺欺人倒是很容易，可到了最后他还是搞砸了。那天Dutch要求他去弄清黑帮究竟在进行什么交易，但Dutch从没有告诉他那间废旧的仓库里会有三个警察，他觉察到了，没有进去，但他们还是死了，每人的额头上都有个弹孔，一击毙命，从枪法上来说确实很像他干的，就连子弹也是来自他惯用的柯尔特左轮。如果不是遇到了Javier，他也会死。警察们开着车追了他大半夜，他中了好几枪，失血过度，躲在半辆生锈的轿车里等死，直到有人弯下腰把他从里面拖了出来。最开始他试图挣扎，双臂虚弱无力的挥舞着，却没有给来者增添多少阻碍，他努力想要睁大眼睛，可视线模糊不清，血色和灰色的雾气盖住了双眼，他要死了，Arthur想到，他咳嗽着，身体无法控制的颤抖。

“是我，Morgan先生。”见了鬼，他哪里还分得清是谁？Arthur昏昏沉沉的想，那个声音又凑近了些，“是是是是是是我————”他在Dutch的家里见过坏掉的点唱机，滋啦滋啦的响个不停，它无法识别出磁碟的纹路，电流声透过扩音喇叭，化为人类难以忍受的刺耳噪音。有时候靠敲一下它的外壳就能修好，但最后它还是彻底报废掉了，用的次数太多，不可避免的磨损，探针是非常精细的东西，具体的原理他弄不太明白，但他知道所有的机械都会有损坏的那天。Dutch让他把点唱机扔掉，它在他的茶几上呆了一个多星期，最后Arthur还是把它送到垃圾堆里，到了第二天，它就会被装上船，倒进太平洋深处。

有时，他难以想象如果Javier没有收留他，如今自己会落得什么下场。实际上，他早就知道会有这么一天，也早已学会将不公和背叛当做无可避免的现象来对待，可无论做了多少次心理建设，当结局降临的时候，愤怒却仍旧无法控制地升起。

虽然他既不奇怪，也没有幻灭感。就好像事情本该如此。

指针悄无声息地向前跳动了一小格，报时的钟声响起，黄铜击锤沉闷的敲了一下。

Arthur放下钢笔，拉开抽屉，将手枪取了出来。曾经那件满是弹孔和血迹的风衣早就被扔了，Javier给他买了件新的，挂在衣帽架上，是同样的墨蓝色。他没有拆穿青年的小小心思，倒不如说，现时现地还有人为他如此用心，不得不承认，尽管他努力克制，但这确实在某种程度上抚慰了他的心。他应该告诉Javier，有声音说。他内心的声音。在什么时候呢？无论何时都显得不那么适合，曾经那个会在夜里呆呆盯着天花板想家，无精打采的像只流浪狗的年轻人，现在学会了清理伤口，上弹射击，也会制作美味的食物。过去的四年里，Arthur从来没注意过这些，或者说他根本没有分出精力来注意，现在他终于有时间来正视一直以来被他忽视的东西，可他已经深陷泥潭，无法自拔。他总是来的太迟，信任和爱情——如今不过是依稀还在空中飘浮，实则早已化为水中泡沫的事物。

说句实话，Arthur早就知道自己大概是不能活着离开这里，那么承诺永远无法实现的事情，又有什么意义。

他活动了一下双腿和手腕，感觉自己行动已无大碍。让心绪平复下来，把没用的烦恼抛到旁边。临出门时他才发现自己根本没有Javier家的钥匙，或许后者根本没有考虑过他会自己离开，门没有反锁，Arthur犹豫了一下，还是关上了门。楼道里没有什么光，他的手落在扶手上，冰凉的触感令他的脊背掠过一阵颤抖，金属上满是锈蚀，还挂着蛛网和灰尘，他松开手，才意识到方才自己如同握紧枪柄般在上面留下指纹。

如果能回来，那么Javier可以替他开门，如果回不来，他也没有带上钥匙的必要。

他很爱Javier，不知为何，在他踏上楼梯的那瞬间，他的脑海中涌出了这个念头，他爱他吟唱的歌曲，他的笑容和热情，在他的身上，他爱上的其实是他曾经拥有，如今已经失去的东西，热情、自由和温暖的希望，他握住那只手，仿佛是令他重新完整。Arthur不清楚Javier是否意识到这点，因为这些对于他来说都是司空见惯。

他下了楼，穿过半截小巷，来到了暌违已久的街道上。他刻意走的很慢，为的是不引起注意。当然这本身也是冒险的行为，如果表现得镇定自若，自然不会令擦肩而过的路人产生疑心，同样增加了被认出来的概率。事实上，街道上也没有什么人，天气炎热，前夜的风如今彻底销声匿迹，只剩灼热的阳光填充了整个世界。他要去的地方离这儿不算远，隔着两个街区，再穿过一小片芦苇丛就能抵达，微尘在空中飞舞，Arthur尽量装作若无其事的前进，没出什么意外，每当看见行人，他便把头扭开，感谢头顶刺眼的烈日，无人乐意抬起头朝上空看去。

最终他抵达了目的地，这儿比起大街上来说更加安静，连飞鸟的踪迹都见不到。如他所料想的那样，这家汽车旅馆早已人去房空，窗帘尽数拉开，能看出里面的家具也被搬了个干净。他要去的房间在三楼，从门牌号看，应该是最顶头的那间，Arthur把手放在门把手上，他犹豫了一下，还是谨慎地把枪握在手里，尽管从窗户里看去，那里面什么也没有，但他就是有种预感，一旦推开这扇门，悬挂于某处的玻璃瓶会被打的粉碎，再也无法还原。

最先映入眼帘的是一丛打卷的头发，就落在门边，Arthur单膝跪下，把它捡了起来。入手的感觉干枯粗糙，明显不是属于生者的发丝，这是假发，金色的假发，如尸体般冰凉，他皱起眉，视线一寸寸从地板上滑过，朝墙角望去。

那儿躺着条红色的丝带。

 

4.

门开了，Javier从长椅上站起身，走了进去。

在他出门的时候，Arthur还在睡觉，Javier想了想，并没有惊醒他。厨房里剩下的食材不多了，原本他一个人住在这间公寓的时候，这儿顶多只是个睡觉的地方，他靠街尾那间廉价餐馆的煮豆子和牛排打发三餐，煤炉使用的次数屈指可数。自从那天夜里他把Arthur从河边弄回了家里，Javier只能开始学着做饭，原本他的存款就不算多，现在家里又多了个病人，没办法过的太节衣缩食。光是买药就花光了他的工作报酬，所以第二天当他再度出现在他的雇主面前时，他实在想不出自己能编个什么合理的理由。毕竟前不久，他还信誓旦旦的说这是最后一票，干完后他就买船票回墨西哥。

好在对方也没有多问，否则他大概只能承认自己是打牌输光了，一夜之间花掉了600美金，天，这儿可不是纽约。

于是像这样，他依然每天来这里报道，除了继续做这些非法的行当，Javier想不到还有什么能尽快弄来钱。自从发生了命案，全城的警察人人带枪，倘若他胆敢蒙面上街，下一秒怕不是就被打成筛子。他知道本地的黑帮同警察局有些不清不楚的勾结，这种局势下还能明目张胆的往城里运私酒，墓地里每天都要多几具无主的尸体，他只杀过一次人，然后再也没有摸过枪，他不想惹麻烦，尽管当枪手确实赚的更多些。

“如果你不愿意，我不勉强你。”他的雇主补充道：“但你要记住，所有人都想干净的搞到钱，你帮了我大忙，所以你才能得到这些工作，明白吗？”

他点点头，说了些感谢的话，从对方手里接过钱。

同往常一样，房间里光线昏暗，Javier面无表情的走进去，在椅子上坐下。角落里传来打字机咔嗒咔嗒的响声，书桌后的椅子上是空的，只有垂着头的女秘书在机械的敲打着凸起的金属按键，不时拿起钢笔，在纸页上涂写些什么。百叶窗紧闭，将外界的光线尽数挡在帘幕之外，他猜测那上面肯定积满了灰，因为每次走进这里，他都能闻到一股坟墓般的味道。还有两个常年挂着锁的档案柜，它们和桌上的台灯一样，不过是构成这故弄玄虚的摆设的一部分，还有每次进入这栋位于郊区的独栋别墅前，他都要经历繁琐的检查，确保他的身上没有带任何凶器。只能说明这人很享受权力的支配感，仅此而已。

早上出门前，他本想煮一锅玉米浓汤，可翻遍了厨房，除了仅剩的小半袋面粉外什么也没剩，他只能草率的做份煎饼，放在Arthur的身旁。镇痛药的副作用就是容易令人感到困倦，更不用提前夜他们两都没睡足三个小时。他凝视着男人的熟睡的侧脸，较之前些日子来说，Arthur的脸色好了很多，脸颊上渐渐浮现出血色，黑眼圈也变得不那么显眼。他伸出手，把垂到眼前的头发替他撩到了耳后。他的动作很轻，像风一样拂过眉梢眼角，最初的几天，他光是走近Arthur都会引起男人警惕的瞪大眼睛，有次还差点把他按在地板上。而现在，他猜是因为Arthur已经习惯了他的陪伴，不再把他视作某种威胁，这是个良好的发展。

Javier清楚，现在他处于一种奇妙的热情之中，这是种要在明尼阿波利斯点燃大火的激情，他从不掩饰内心燃烧的火焰，同样的，他也清楚究竟是什么东西令他如此兴奋不已，对某些事兴奋到这样一种程度，就与这些事本身的重要性不相称了。确切来说，比起保护Arthur，他隐约清楚自己实际上是在追求别的，只是每当想到这点，他的内心便会本能的否认。虽然说，这一切或许只是个幻念，可这美味得令人上瘾的感觉令人无法自拔。

到了一定程度，人总会产生某种错觉，那就是所有的事情都将在自己的预料之中，Javier很清楚这点。特别是当事态发展顺风顺水，好像一切问题都能迎刃而解的时候。而他究竟有没有这么大的能力，连他自己也说不准。他又看了眼那扇紧闭的小门，黄铜的门把手反射着晦暗的光，每次他都要等待一段时间才能见到这位神秘的雇主，没有烟抽，所以他闭上眼睛，将身子后仰，靠在椅背上开始思考。

他本以为自己做的天衣无缝，可天知道前夜那个警察究竟是从什么地方得到了消息，他看起来目标明确，毫不犹豫的就冲着他追了过来，尽管他什么也没说，Javier却本能地觉得他是因Arthur而来，要不是反应的快，他怕是已经被按倒在地，虽然到了最后他也弄不明白为什么对方没有开枪。他跑的气喘吁吁，为了避免被追踪，还特地绕了好长的远路，在酒吧里躲了好一会才回去。

如果有人知道Arthur藏在他家，他就得早做打算，尽快把他们从这里弄出去。Javier垂下眼睛，有目的是好事，可如何实现这个目标，又是个新的问题。正相反，这更进一步的激起了他心底那燃烧的情绪，想要火焰持续烧下去，就得不停往里面投入燃料，为了让这个完美的幻境永不消失，挑战使他备受鼓舞，更何况，这些接二连三的困难不正意味着他在逐步跨越两人之间的鸿沟，他曾寄希望于时间会修复的鸿沟，然而四年过去了，时间并没有起任何作用。

“上午好，Escuella先生。”

熟悉的沙哑嗓音，他站起身，同男人握了握手。一股烟草和酒精混合，但不见得有多难闻的气味开始在这狭小的空间里蔓延，在光秃秃的地板上，脚步发出沙沙声，他跟着男人走到书桌前，后者在靠背椅上坐下，点燃了根雪茄，火柴焚烧时的光短暂的照亮了昏暗的环境，Javier瞥见了男人的脸，非常熟悉，他在报纸和访谈中见过很多遍，不过在这里，他们都不约而同的保持默契，好像记忆都被黑暗一道吸收殆尽，从而假装谁也没认出谁。

他从口袋里掏出账单递过去，男人没看，他把手指尖扣在一块儿，专注的望着指尖。旁边的女秘书停下打字的动作，她走了过来，把这张纸条收走。

“今天也一样吗？”

“我记得你之前说过，你想回墨西哥。”黑发的男人没有接话，反倒挑起了另一个话题，借着烟草燃烧时的点点火光，Javier看见男人正似笑非笑的看着他，说不出是嘲讽还是不以为意，“简而言之，你需要钱，而现在所有出海的港口都被暂时封锁了，所以你只能找偷渡客……或者等上大半年。但显然你不想等。”

“没错。”他点点头。

听到他的回答，男人的脸上的笑容扩大了。

他只需要钱，无论以什么方式，只要能弄到钱，让他干什么都行。他不杀人只是不想给Arthur带来不必要的麻烦，除此之外没有任何理由。Javier皱起眉，他打听过出海的价格，光是一个人就得要200美元，更不必提他还想偷带正被全城搜索的Arthur。没人敢负担这个价格，他也找不到信得过的人承接这个委托，所以这个想法刚一萌发便被搁置了，Javier也明白，长久的待在这里并不是个明智的选择，正如他害怕的那样，会发生些不可预料的事情，证明继续留在的确是个坏主意。

“说到这个，我有个提议，你可以考虑一下……但没必要立刻答复我。”

Javier愣住了，他看到对方从抽屉里拿出什么长方形的东西，搁在桌上。

“你可以回去再打开它。”他盯着面前的信封，上面用火漆封死，材质应当是结实的牛皮纸，看不清里面究竟是什么内容，Javier的指腹从上面摩擦过，相当精致的花纹，或许这张纸就能抵一餐晚饭的钱，他犹豫地抬起头，正好对上了男人的目光，“如果你考虑好，也不需要来找我，杀了这人，我就会得到消息，然后你就能再拿到600美金……和一条船。”

一条船。

“合法的那种，你想去哪就去哪。”男人强调说。

烟头的火焰不知何时熄灭了，房间里再次陷入暧昧不清的昏暗空间。这个提议足够诱人，Javier也的确好奇这里面写了些什么，虽然他的心中已经有了个大概的想法，但他不打算现在就拆开信封，好像显得他很迫切那样。确实这个提议露骨的有些可疑，简直是挂在明晃晃鱼钩上的饵食，他若有所思的注视着赤红色的漆印，在黑暗里，它的颜色几乎同干涸的血迹没有任何区别。

“考虑一下。”男人不知何时走到他的身旁，他的手落在他的肩膀上，用力地朝下按了按，粗大的手指上共戴了三枚戒指，仿佛要在他的肩膀上留下痕迹那样，事实上，他相信他的肩上确实留下了红色的压痕，即便耳畔的声音依旧平心静气，几乎是和蔼可亲：“想想看，如果有一条属于你自己的船……你也不用看别人的脸色了，对不对？你也可以把它卖了，如果你暂时还不想走的话。”

Javier没有答话，他小心翼翼地把信封收起来，向男人点头致谢，转身离开。

 

5.

John已经摸到盐瓶的手停了下来，他抬起头，转身走回到餐桌旁。

闷热窒息的春日天气使John头晕目眩，早些时候他去了趟警局，Dutch不在，办公室的门依然紧锁，像往常那样，他若无其事的和同事们聊天，随意打听了几句，也没什么新消息。下午晚些时候，市里会有复活节庆典，大部分人都会被调去维持秩序，这和他倒是没什么关系，他喝了杯咖啡，回到办公室去带上了佩枪——这才是他最主要的目的——John决定今晚继续到那间酒吧去，虽然八成是堵不到人，至少也要弄清楚Javier到底在那里干什么。

中午，他坐在一家连锁餐馆里吃饭，茶的味道很恶心，里面放的柠檬片闻起来像腐烂了超过两个月，他光喝了小半口就决定再也不要碰它。他吃光了剩下的食物，把盘子推开，周围都是人，叽叽喳喳的吵成一团，他的手从桌子上面伸过去，刚准备拿起餐巾，街对面的一个身影抓住了他的注意。

在这座人口好几万的城市里，偶然碰到他正在寻找的目标的概率得有多小？他掩饰性地低下头，假装自己忽然找不到自己概要的东西，John的嘴角忍不住上翘了起来，他早说过，这张脸必定是令人过目不忘，而现在Javier看上去不过是漫无目的在闲逛，而当他的眼角瞥见Javier正停在电话亭旁，从怀里掏出钱递给卖报人的时候，他立刻站起身，穿过四五个家庭，大步朝他跑了过去。

街道上人来人往的喧闹和汽车驶过的嗡鸣很好的掩盖了他的动静，等到Javier意识到发生了什么时，他的手已经落在了对面的肩膀上。

“John·Marston。”

他挡在了Javier的面前，没给对方反应过来的时间，John径直报上自己的名字，对面的男人不情不愿的转过身，他把手中的报纸折好，抬起头，紧紧抿住嘴唇，一副全然不想同他说话的样子。只不过街道上人来人往，倒是也不好立刻转身就跑。

“您有什么事吗？”

Javier挑起眉毛，尽力让自己的声音听上去平静淡漠。说实话，这确实有点吓到他了。他本来想取了药，再去买点食物，就回去找亚瑟，但显然今天就是有些诸事不顺的意思，首先他常去的杂货店破天荒的关了门，他不得不多走了一个街区才买齐食材，黑货铺的店主让他等半个小时再回来，说是往常运货的马车在城外折断了车轮，现在刚晃悠悠的朝这边来。没办法，他只能想办法打发时间，到处闲逛，却没想到撞上了这个该死的警察。

看起来他今天更不好打发了，在光线明亮的地方，Javier才算是看清了他的长相，黑发垂在肩上，右边的脸颊上有好几道醒目的疤痕。他没穿制服，但腰上的枪套里有把左轮，John，他记得方才他正是这么自报姓名，John·Marstion，他认真回忆了会，确定自己从来没听过这么个人，Arthur也没提起过，不过说回来，Arthur也从没和他讲过当年他还在警界的事情，仿佛那段时间全是空白。

“Javier。”他的发音听上去就像是Harvey，生硬古怪得很，“我只是想和谈谈。”

谈谈，当然好了，“噢，没问题。”他说，“可我没什么和你好说的。”

听他的口气像是早有思想准备似的，John深吸一口气，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，那里面仿佛还残留着柠檬水的味道，他不能让Javier摆脱他，但他要怎么才能说服这个人开口？就像暴雨冲垮大坝一样，即便确实，或许如Arthur所说，这人看上去外表不像个穷凶极恶的亡命之徒，但他不但内心充满热情，更对敌人无情无爱。

“我知道你的想法，Arthur给你吃的，他给你衣服穿，帮你在明尼阿波利斯找到住处，还替你付了一整年的房租……直到你找到工作为止……我这么说，甚至你的工作都是他帮你解决的。你很感激他，但你还是离开了他。”John回忆起他曾经听过的那些故事，他停顿了一下，面前的墨西哥人的脸上明显闪过了心事被戳破后的羞愤，只是红晕很好的被侧身的阴影所掩盖。他伸出右手，按在了Javier的肩头，迫使他转过身来，“听我说，Javier，我很能理解你的想法，我也是，我认识他的时间远比你长，不管你信不信……我远比你要了解他。。”

这都是什么废话，说的就好像他什么都知道一样。Javier强压着心中的火气，他仍打算据理力争，但最终闭上了嘴。况且明显同这个家伙也没什么好说的。和一个和颜悦色且心意已决的人谈判往往毫无意义，无论他怎么说，他知道自己也无法改变John的想法，今天这人还带了枪，Javier不想冒险激怒他。

他也不喜欢他谈论起Arthur的语气，就好像他才是个外来者，尽管确实如此。但那又怎么样。Arthur的生活已经彻底同他们没有关系了，很快，同这座城市也不会再有关系。夜里他独自睡在空荡荡的卧室里，听着门外传来的脚步声，还有火柴点燃又熄灭的嗤嗤响，烟草焚烧后的雾气有如幽灵，从门缝与地板间的空隙里钻了进来，尽管他没发出任何声音，他也始终无法入眠，透过窗帘，穿过房间的夜风里，温暖和湿润在无形的空气中拥挤不堪，他蜷起身体，乱糟糟的湿发贴在颈上，月光如雪片般落下，陶醉在暖融融的卧室中。

“告诉我他在哪，你懂我的意思，我们是站在一边的。我只是想帮助他。”

Javier摇摇头，他的意思也很清楚：他什么也不会说。既不会承认Arthur和他有什么牵扯，也不会说出Arthur到底在哪，他打定主意，无论John再说什么，他都不会再多说半个字。

“你还有什么事吗？”

他漠然的说道，把手里纸袋换到另一只手中，气温还在攀升，掌心里的汗水弄得他有些不舒服了。

John已经全然确信Javier肯定知道Arthur的踪迹，就如每次他提起名字时Javier脸上闪过的些微表情，虽说他选择保持沉默，但这个结论已经是板上钉钉。这没什么用。John思考着，他的手指垂在身体旁边，轻轻捏着裤缝，Javier也清楚这点，他知道他真正想知道的事是什么——否则他也不会还站在这里，像是要看他的笑话那样。

突然，John的脑海中灵光一闪。

“你在为Dutch做事，对不对。”

看到Javier的反应，他知道自己猜对了，对面的男人瞳孔睁大，像只想要嘶吼的母猫那样盯着他，从这幅反应来看，他简直怀疑这人会直接扑上来咬开他的喉咙。

“为什么？”

Javier用阴沉的眼神看着他，John同样没有说话，用不解和迷惑的眼神回以注视，他们就这样目光对峙有将近一分半钟的时间。

“你根本什么都不懂，Marston警官。”Javier深吸一口气，他估算着两人之间的距离，心中合计到底怎样才能尽快摆脱这人，他为什么还要站在这里浪费时间？这些人永远只会站在河岸边指指点点，连鞋都不愿意打湿，这地方不属于这些穿着皮鞋或者长靴的人，“他给我钱，你明白吗？对于你们这种人来说……你们永远不能理解。”

若是说最初见到John的时候，他的眼神里只有些淡淡的诧异，而现在则全然转变为了不加掩饰的敌意，这种敌意不但没有退落下去，甚至连最初的自制也被掩盖殆尽。没错，John说出了那个名字，他知道Dutch是警局的局长，Arthur曾经的上司，即便明尼阿波利斯这么大，他除了不断将自己的灵魂切成小块，分次分批的压给深渊和深渊之下的罪恶，与这个残酷的世界融为一体之外，他别无他法。

他愿意为Arthur飞入地狱，来偿还他曾经犯下的罪和未竟的爱。偿债，不是和解，原谅一个人只需要放下枪，而偿债需要以鲜血洗刷。

而John……Javier往后退了小半步，John，他想，所谓的真相是所有因果中最容易获取的，也是最残忍的，他已经距离推开那扇门只有一步之遥，而那些废话，关于忘记、不要忘记和往昔的废话，这些字眼早就叫人说烂了，同彼时彼处的情景也没什么关系——再要说的话，他其实本来不讨厌John，他讨厌的不过是这人所代表的东西。

“等等！”

晚了。

Javier用力地推开John，同时把手里的纸袋狠狠朝他的脸上扔了过去，芹菜，扁豆和天竺葵散落满地，碧绿色的叶片坠向肮脏的地面，旋即被无数慌乱的脚步踏过。驶过道路的车辆被他的动作纷纷逼停，他灵活地从缝隙中挤了过去，刺耳的喇叭声被他同样尽数抛在脑后，似乎有枪声响起，他单手按住帽子，尽力保持自己的身体处在掩盖之下，也可能不过是酒瓶摔碎时的声音。沿着街道一直跑下去，背后的叫骂声渐渐远去，他没有回头，就好像会惊动什么，即便他知道这次John同样追不上他。

这次，他不是逃开危险，而是奔向某个目标。

按理说他该在确认无人瞩目后再打开信封，Javier渐渐停下奔跑的脚步，他走到河边，便忍不住把它掏了出来。改变现状和做出决定的时刻终于到来了，他用颤抖的手从怀里掏出信封，用力朝下抖了抖。一张巴掌大的发黄纸片落了下来，掉在它的脚边。路过的行人朝他投来侧目的视线：确实，现在他气喘吁吁，站在树下，因为剧烈运动，脸颊上呈现出不自然的潮红，可他的嘴角忍不住上翘的弧线。

从里面滑出的正是John·Marston的照片。

他完全不觉得意外，Javier弯下腰，捡起相纸，同样的脸，即便印成了黑白色也不会减少内心的厌烦。他把它翻到背面，同样是一条地址，油墨以打印体排列，他闭上眼睛，指尖抚过微微凸起的痕迹，那位女秘书在把它插进打印机的凹槽的时候，大概只是在考虑要如何在狭窄的范围中留下必要的信息。一粒尘埃慢悠悠的从树叶上落下，翻滚着落在了John的脸上。

600美元，加一条船，在美丽的墨西哥，他们会重新开始，幸福的度过人生剩余的时光。

-tbc-


End file.
